The Perfect Gift
by Animouse03
Summary: Christmas Story: After a string of bad holidays, can Duo find his miracle and have a Merry Christmas? 1x2 Angst


**Title: **The Perfect Gift

**Over All Rating:** T for Teen; Rated for language and suggestive themes.

**Summary:** After a string of bad holidays, can Duo find his miracle and have a Merry Christmas? 1x2; Angst

**Author's Note:** This story was created through my boredom and eagerness for Christmas. It starts out rather dark with a slightly bitter Duo, but it does get happier. I always welcome readers and reviewers so please fell free to leave a comment (positive or negative).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This story is for entertaining purposes only.

* * *

**The Perfect Gift **

_Christmas. It's gotta be the most sickening time of year; People scrambling around busy department stores while committing ethical suicide searching for the "perfect gift" even though inside they know that there is no perfect gift. They're never satisfied. How do I know that? Because next year it'll all start again. Hungry little rats scrounging through garbage to find more garbage that they'll only end up throwing away after two weeks. It sickens me. You'd think they could give it a rest. Just for one year, that's all I ask!_

Duo Maxwell trudged through the busy streets of New York City with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his heavy coat and his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. His brunette hair was mostly hidden by a black stocking cap while his long brain swayed across his back. His violet eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and his heavy snow boots thumped with every heavy step.

_Why is it that snow never falls when you're at home next to the fire? Why does it always start when you have to be out and about? And why does it wait for the exact moment when your car breaks down? It never seems to fail. I wonder if there's a way to trick it. Make it think that I'm going to be out, but when it starts to snow, I'll just cancel all my plans and stay home. And what is it with people and walking? I've already run into five people without ever changing my direction! Don't people teach their kids how to walk anymore? And my god, if that baby doesn't stop crying soon I'm gonna give it something to cry about._

The elevator leading up to Duo's single apartment was crowded with people, as it usually was at this time of day. Usually Duo didn't have a problem squeezing into a busy elevator, but this time of year was always worse. Not only were there at least ten people to an elevator, but each one had about four shopping bags each. Duo, never being the type to go out Christmas shopping, was always thoroughly annoyed by the lack of air in the small enclosure and practically exploded through the crowd when the doors opened. His usual good-natured attitude always vanished during the Christmas holiday. It wasn't something he tried to do; in fact he tried very hard to stay cheerful. But Christmas always reminded him of his past; and he didn't like remembering his past.

Walking down the hall with purpose, Duo fumbled with the key to his apartment and finally pushed himself inside the small flat. He had been renting the place for little over three years and finally managed to pay it off. Several of his friends had tried convincing him to get a house, but he liked the noise of an apartment building. It made him feel less alone. Just before closing the door something caught his eye. On the floor next to the door was a small box wrapped in bright red paper with a gold bow right on top. Duo wrinkled up his nose at the package, but picked it up and carried it inside. Hanging off the side was a small piece of paper with a snowflake on it that read: Happy Christmas, Duo! From Quatre. Duo smirked slightly before removing his coat and scarf and hanging them on the coat rack near the door. Quatre could never give it a rest. It got so bad that last year Duo even ended up shouting at him in a public department store. Duo felt mildly guilty for it afterwards, but at least the message got through…or so he thought.

Duo carried the present into the bedroom and tossed it into the closet where a small pile of wrapped gifts had accumulated. Each one was wrapped in the same paper with the same bow and each one had a note that read "from Quatre." Duo felt bad for never opening the gifts, but it was just too painful. So instead, he locked them away in his closet behind the ironing board and between the old hole-ridden sneakers. Christmas would be over in 12 hours and then he could move on with his life. Until then, he would do what he always did; Sit in his apartment drinking vodka tonics while staring at the fire trying to forget.

_What is this now? Fifteen years? Yeah. Fifteen. Fifteen years since it all started. Doesn't seem like that long. Nope, it seems longer. I guess depression will do that to a guy. So let's see, fifteen since the first one? That must mean it's been thirteen since the second and…and three since the third. The most wonderful time of year my ass. And it never fails. Right when I start to get comfortable and think that maybe my bad luck streak has ended is when it all happens again. It's like some never ending cycle that lives to torture me. Well, not anymore. I won't let it happen anymore._

Christmas had never been a joyous occasion for Duo. Whenever something bad happened, it happened on Christmas. Solo's death was the first. Duo was only 7 years old. Growing up in the slums of L2 it wasn't easy to make ends meat, especially for a group of orphaned children, but Solo had always managed. He always brought food for them to eat, blankets for them to sleep, and even a toy now and then. Duo was grateful to the older boy. At 9 years old, Solo was like a god to the other kids. Duo loved him as a brother and revered him as a father. Then it happened. An illness spread through L2, an illness that Duo would learn later took many lives across all of the colonies. Duo would never forget the day when his curse began…

"What do we do, Solo?" A seven year old Duo asked his mentor and savior.

"Don't worry, little guy. We'll be fine if we just stick together." Solo smiled.

Solo got sick that night. He tried to deny it, but Duo could tell that the boy's usual bright demeanor was dimming. Duo was the only one with him when he died. Solo could barely lift his head up and his skin was pale.

"Solo? Are…are you okay?" Little Duo asked.

Solo coughed and smirked painfully at the child. "Listen, buddy. You have to do something for me. You have to watch over the others okay?"

"But…but why? You're a lot better at it than I am."

Solo chuckled, which turned into a cough. Duo noticed the blood splatter on the cardboard floor of their most recent hide-a-way and he felt his hope wan. "You can do it. And remember, I'll always be there for ya. Right?"

Tears were flooding Duo's vision as he looked at his friend. He nodded even as the tears spilled onto his cheeks.

Solo smiled and then his eyes closed and he stopped moving.

_Why couldn't the disease have hit me? Why did it have to take him? He was so much better than me. I was just some loser that followed him around like a lost little puppy. I wasn't ready to care for the others. He was the only one who could take care of them. They wouldn't have died if he was still around to watch them._

The other children that Duo grew up with died shortly after Solo, either from lack of food or from the cold winter nights. Loosing Solo was almost as bad as what happened a couple of years later. It was Christmas again, his first in the Maxwell Church, and he was helping Sister Helen put garlands around the pulpit.

"That's right Duo. It's beautiful." Her smile could always light up the room.

Duo actually found himself laughing as he decorated with her. It was fun spending time with her. She could always bring a smile to his face.

"Ho Ho Ho!"

Duo turned just as Father Maxwell walked in dressed as Santa Clause with a fake beard and everything. "Oh come on, everyone knows that Santa is a fake." Duo smirked.

Father Maxwell chuckled and ruffled Duo's bangs playfully. "That's really not the point, Duo. It makes people feel good."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged and turned back to the decorating.

Duo didn't even hear the soldiers gathering around the church. The explosion was almost deafening as the walls went down. To this day Duo wasn't sure how he survived the attack…or why…

_They were such good people. It's not fair! They only wanted to help people! All because they refused to be a part of that stupid war. And why did I survive?! I should have died when the roof fell in like they did! But no…I was too stupid to die. To cursed…_

Five vodka tonics later and Duo wasn't feeling anymore upbeat and as interesting as the fire was, he was starting to crave more human interaction. Pushing himself out of his comfy leather couch, he dropped his glass off in the kitchen sink before grabbing his jacket and scarf and heading to the door. Just as his hand was reaching out to grab the doorknob, the phone rang. Duo hesitated and considered ignoring it, but then realized that he was just wishing for human interaction and at least the phone would mean he wouldn't actually have to see anyone.

With a heavy sigh, Duo moved his hand from the doorknob over to the phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello." Duo said in a gruff tone.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Maxwell." It was Wufei.

Duo cringed at the happy voice on the other end. Wufei was always uncharacteristically chipper during the Christmas holiday and Duo actually found it a bit nauseating. Duo could hear a commotion going on in the back ground and couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his features.

"We're at Lyson's on 5th Street. Why don't you come and join us?" He asked, seemingly casual.

Duo leaned back against the counter and smirked. Lyson's was the local coffee shop down the corner where he and the others often met. Though he had a feeling this was no normal meeting. "We, huh? Who's we?"

As though in answer to his question, Duo heard a loud female voice say something about wanting more eggnog and he smirked; Hilde must have been drinking again.

"You should come. It might do you good." Wufei said a little more seriously.

Duo sighed. He could never hide anything from Wufei. The man could see right through him even over the phone. "I don't know that I feel up to it."

Duo heard a ruffling sound and then the background noise seemed to quiet. Wufei must have walked away from the group. "What will you do instead? Drink yourself into a stupor in your apartment and fall asleep on the couch clutching his jacket?"

Duo glared into the phone. "You don't know a damn thing about it, Chang."

Wufei sighed into the phone. "Meet us, Duo. It's better than being alone." And the line went dead.

Duo shook his head and slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

_He doesn't know anything. He can't possibly understand what this time of year means to me. He could never understand._

Duo threw his jacket back off and slumped onto the couch with the bottle of vodka in his hand, completely forgetting about the tonic. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried anymore. It wasn't worth living out the rest of his life alone. He had done it for so long, and finally when he thought it would end, the fates took it away from him again.

_What more do they want from me? How many more people do I have to loose? How much more pain to I have to go through? Wasn't it enough loosing my best friend? No! They had to take it one step further and take away the only parents I have ever known. But it didn't end there! Right when I thought I could be happy again, right when I though it would all go away, they stole him from me! Can't they just leave me alone? _

Duo finished the bottle of vodka and threw the glass into the fire causing a momentary flare up. He watched the fire die down slowly, seething in his bitterness, until the flames regulated. Sighing in defeat, Duo trudged into the kitchen and clicked on the coffee pot. As the room filled with the aroma of thrice brewed coffee grounds, he begrudgingly pulled a mug from the cabinet. He didn't really want to go, but he knew if he didn't he would never have peace. Pouring a cup of the rancid coffee he downed it in one gulp wrinkling his nose at the horrible taste; the best cure for drunkenness.

Pulling on his coat and scarf, Duo slumped through the front door and back into the hallway. Most of the doors were decorated with wreaths or garlands or cheesy pictures of Santa Claus and his reindeer, all of which made Duo want to puke. It didn't help that the manager of the building was a Christmas nut and always decorated the halls in an overly extravagant manner that left the whole building smelling of fresh pine and cinnamon. Normally these were not bad smells, but they always reminded Duo of Christmas, so he couldn't enjoy them.

Finally he made it to the elevator. The doors opened and Duo was glad to see it wasn't overly populated. A young woman with a swollen belly stood next to an even younger man who seemed like he might faint at the slightest sound made in his direction. Duo smirked at the possibilities, but clambered into the small cubical in silence. Christmas music droned on through the speakers as he reached out and pushed the "L" button on the console. Leaning back and trying to ignore the music, he prepared for the long trip down. He loved the view of his tenth story apartment, but the elevator always took forever and the stairs were even worse.

"Oh, stop it Joe."

Duo glanced over at the couple when the woman spoke. The young man seemed to be whispering something to her and motioning to her belly.

"I'm not made of glass, you know." She said with a smile.

"I know that." The man named Joe pouted seemingly embarrassed for being reprimanded in front of a stranger.

Duo smirked. New parents. _Must be nice…_

Silent Night dwindled out on the speakers and was soon replaced with another song; One that caused Duo to audibly groan when he heard the words.

_Where a prayer could be enough_

_Our hands open up and give a little more_

Duo found himself gripping the hand railing a little tighter than necessary as he tried to ignore the music. _It was always his favorite…_

_Crowded hearts make room_

_Kindness falls like the snow_

_Tenderness like a row of dominoes_

Duo felt his eyes watering up as he fought desperately to tune out the music that pained him so much. He could remember the last time he listened to this song. It was three years ago…Christmas…

"Merry Christmas Sleepy Head."

Duo smiled at the husky voice of his lover as he opened his eyes to cobalt blue eyes. "Mmm, yes it is."

The short haired brunette above him chuckled low in his throat sending a stir through Duo's loins. In the background, _Season of Love_ was playing on the CD player; Heero's favorite song. He played it every Christmas when he presented Duo with his present. And he always asked the same thing. "Do you want your Christmas present?"

Duo sat up eagerly and nodded just as the warm lips of Heero Yuy pressed against his. When Heero pulled away, Duo was out of breath. "Do you really have to go into work today?" Duo wined nuzzling his head into Heero's neck.

The Japanese man chuckled and laced his fingers through Duo's long hair. "You know I do. But the conference won't take more than a few hours and then I'll be right back by your side for the rest of the day."

Duo looked up at Heero with puppy dog eyes and batted his long eye lashes. "You promise?"

Heero leaned down and hovered over Duo's lips. "I promise."

Abruptly the elevator jerked and began to screech loudly. The woman screeched and covered her ears before the elevator seemed to suddenly freefall for a second or too before slamming hard against something. The couple was thrown to the floor and Duo would have joined them if not for his quick reflexes.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, steadying himself against the hand rails.

As if in answer to his question, the lights flickered and suddenly went out.

"Fantastic!" He shouted and felt his way over to the emergency phone. After jiggling the panel open, he picked up the phone and let it ring a few times. "Come on damn it! Someone pick up!" Another few rings and Duo slammed the phone back onto the receiver. "Perfect…" He muttered. Turning to the couple, he noticed that the woman still hadn't got up from the floor and that Joe had paled considerably.

"Hey, are you alright?" Duo asked, knelling next to the woman.

She propped herself up on her elbows and placed a hand on her belly. "I…I don't know." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Suddenly she breathed in sharply and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Duo groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"She's in labor, genius." Duo grumbled, leaning over to help move her into a more comfortable position.

"What?! But we're in an elevator!"

Duo glared up at him. "Wow, you're quick, buddy. Do me a favor and just sit down before you give yourself a hernia."

Joe practically fell into a sitting position and sat looking at Duo like he was some kind of god.

_Great, last thing I need is some admirer. _

"Alright, let's not panic." Duo said, more to calm himself than the other two. "What's your name, babe?"

"Uggh, It…it's Mary." She ground out between contractions. "This shouldn't be happening. I…I'm not due for another…two weeks."

"Well apparently your baby had other plans." Duo chuckled. He turned to Joe and frowned. "You may want to get behind her. Let her lean against you, ya know, between your legs."

Joe nodded and scrambled behind her, pulling her into his arms so she was between his legs.

"Just keep her breathing." Duo instructed as he stood and went back to the phone just as the emergency lighting came on. "Well, that's one problem solved…" He muttered before picking up the phone again. "Come on…" He muttered as it rang. Then the speaker system flickered back on and the music continued right where it left off. _All the electricity dies yet the music remains. Someone must really be out to get me this year…_It also seemed that the system was damaged because it kept repeating the same song over and over again, much to Duo's dismay.

_Season of love_

_A chance to shine in the darkness_

_To be hope, to give joy_

_All over the world it's Christmas_

Duo scoffed. _Christmas is a joke. _A screech from behind him made him turn back to Mary. She was clutching Joe's hand tightly and groaning.

"I…I think we're out of time." Joe stuttered.

Duo looked down at the puddle beneath her and groaned. Her water had broken. "Great…just great." Duo removed his scarf and mopped up as much of the water as he could and then tossed it to the corner, placing himself at her feet. "Okay…I don't suppose either of you know how to do this?" He asked.

Joe and Mary both shook their heads. "This is our first." Mary muttered.

Duo nodded. "I thought so." He sighed, trying to focus through the music.

_The season of love_

_Christ is here with us_

_In our hearts, through our hands_

_Love is the season_

"Okay well…just breathe. Let's check this out here…" He reached forward and lifted the woman's dress.

"Hey what are you doing?" Joe asked shocked.

Duo hesitated and released the dress. "I realize this is your first kid but you do know that the baby comes from this end right?"

Another scream from Mary made Joe nod, giving his approval of Duo's position.

Duo nodded and moved the dress up over her knees and pulled her stockings down. "Oh shit…" He exclaimed.

The baby was already crowning. "Okay, I think you're right Joe. We're out of time."

Joe paled even more and looked like he was about to faint before Mary clutched his hand and brought him back to reality.

Duo felt like he just might faint himself. He was no midwife! He left that up to Quatre. He tried to breathe and concentrate. What was it that Quatre said during Sally's labor? Hot water? Well, that's a no go in here. What else…? Breathe deeply and push. Right.

"Okay Mary, push for me okay?" He said as soothingly as he could.

Mary pushed with all her might while Duo worked his fingers around the small lump that was a baby, trying to ease it out without causing her too much pain, even though he wasn't really sure if he was helping. Eventually the head popped out and Duo told her to rest for a second. He reached into the baby's mouth with his finger and cleaned it out just as he had seen Quatre do with Sally's baby and he silently thanked Sally for letting them be present during the birth of her baby despite Wufei's objection; but something was wrong. The baby wasn't crying. Actually it wasn't doing much of anything.

"This isn't right…" He muttered.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Just focus on Mary." Duo grumbled, leaning in closer to the baby. He worked his finger a little more into the tiny mouth, desperately trying to get the thing to breathe. "No, not again…this can't happen…not again…"

The ringing phone had interrupted Duo's favorite television show, but if it was Heero he was willing to let it pass. Glancing at the caller ID he read Quatre's number. Knowing that Quatre also attended the conference for Preventor officials, he picked it up happily.

"Yo Quat, what's happenin? The conference over yet?" Duo asked casually, popping another potato chip into his mouth.

"What? Oh, yes the conference is over." Quatre's usually cheerful voice was strained.

Duo knew immediately that something was wrong. "What's up Quat?"

"Duo…there's been an accident…"

Once the baby's mouth was clean, Duo gave the command to push again desperate to encourage life. He watched in amazement as a shoulder appeared. Once the other shoulder came out, the baby seemed to slide out easily. _Cry damn it_. He thought desperately, slapping the child's hind end like he had seen in all the movies.

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"Duo…a terrorist snuck into the conference with a bomb. He was threatening to kill everyone there if his demands weren't met." Quatre explained slowly.

"What?! Well…what happened? Is everyone all right?"

"No, Duo. Everyone is not alright." Quatre's voice broke and Duo knew this was going to be bad news. "Duo…Heero's gone…"

_Need something warm. _Duo thought. Looking around them and not seeing anything suitable, he gave up and pulled off his jacket, quickly wrapping the still baby inside it.

"Is it…is it okay?" Mary panted, physically exhausted.

Duo looked down at the baby in his arms and did something he hadn't done in years: He prayed.

_Holy infant Son of God_

_You are the light inside of every one of us_

The baby stirred and suddenly belted out a loud scream. Duo sighed in relief and smiled, holding the infant against his chest. "Yeah…he's just fine."

"He?" Joe asked hopefully.

Duo chuckled as the baby exercised its lungs for the first time. "Yeah…he."

Mary and Joe exchanged a happy smile between them. They had a son. Duo looked down at the baby as it slowly began to relax its new voice and look around at its new surroundings. Duo audibly gasped when the baby's eyes opened; bright cobalt blue. _Heero…_ He cradled the baby to him and smiled up at the parents, who seemed too emotionally and physically drained to do much than pant.

_Miracle on earth_

_We see your star, feel your peace_

_You are why this will always be the..._

_Season of love_

Duo chuckled. "You knew…you knew the whole time…didn't you?" He muttered softly. He smiled at the small bundle in his arms before leaning over and handing him to Mary. "Congratulations."

Mary took the baby in her arms and smiled, a tear falling down her face. She turned to Duo. "Thank you so much. How will we every repay you?"

Duo chuckled and shook his head. "You already did." He smiled at the baby. "You already did…" He looked up and closed his eyes. _Thanks…_

Duo knocked gently on the door to the hospital where Mary and Joe were cooing over the baby. Mary looked up and smiled warmly.

"Duo! Oh come in, Come in." She waved him in.

Duo smiled and strolled in, handing her a small bundle of white flowers. "How ya feelin?"

She smiled, sniffing the flowers. "I'm great. Thank you." She said and set the flowers on the bedside table.

"And baby?" Duo asked, turning to Joe who was cradling the small bundle.

"He's fine too." Joe smiled, seeming more collected than the last time Duo saw him. The baby was sleeping and Duo found it hard to believe that just a few moments ago it was barely hanging on to life.

"Duo, I'm so glad you stopped by. Joe and I wanted to thank you so much for all you did for us in the elevator. I don't know how we would have made it without you." Mary smiled.

Duo waved it off, fighting back the blush creeping up his neck. "It was nothin."

Joe smirked and handed the baby back to Mary. "It wasn't nothing." He said and turned to Duo. "Duo, we wanted to show you our appreciation so..." He turned back to Mary.

"So we're naming the baby after you." She finished for him.

Duo blinked. "What? Really? You guys don't have to do that. Really you don't."

Joe shook his head. "No. You really saved the day back there Duo. If you don't mind…" he held out a small piece of paper.

Duo looked down and read:

Certificate of Birth

Born to Mary and Joseph Needham

Baby boy: Maxwell Needham

Duo felt his eyes tear up slightly as he looked back at them. "How could I mind?" He chuckled. "I'm honored."

Mary smiled. "Good. Because we weren't going to take no for an answer." She teased.

Duo chuckled. "It was the least I could do."

Joe chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed with his wife. "I have to admit, you had me a bit worried for a while there. Oh, and who's Heero?"

Duo looked up and blinked. "Huh?"

"Heero." Mary repeated. "You whispered that name once the baby was born."

Duo blushed, not realizing he had spoken aloud. But as long as the cat was out of the bag… "He…he was…" He shook his head and covered his sadness with a smirk. "He's dead." Was all he said.

Mary frowned and exchanged a sad glance with her husband. "Oh…I'm so sorry Duo."

Duo waved it off. "It was a long time ago."

"At Christmas right?"

Duo looked up at Joe like he had just grown horns.

"You said a lot of stuff when you were trying to get the baby to breath." Mary explained softly.

Duo smirked and chuckled. "Figures." He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yeah. It was Christmas. Three years ago. Heero…Heero was trying to save the Preventor conference by disposing of a bomb."

"Wait…Heero Yuy? I heard that story on the news." Joe said. He turned to his wife. "Yuy saved the entire complex by running outside with the bomb."

Duo nodded, darkly. "Yeah…he got himself blown up in the process."

Mary frowned and back handed her husbands chest for bringing up painful memories for their new friend.

Duo chuckled and waved it off. "It's alright. Heero…Heero did what he always wanted to do. Save people." He looked up at Mary and Joe and smirked.

Mary chanced a small smile and nodded. "That's nice. I'm sure he's in a better place."

Duo's smirk faded slightly into a smile as he turned his eyes to little Maxwell, who's bright eyes shined just like Heero's always did. "Yeah…I think he is." The baby began to fuss and Mary and Joe bent over him together, cooing at how cute its cry was.

Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, Duo turned his head to the door, but didn't see anything there. He got up and walked to it, looking out. The hall was deserted, but right on the floor near the door was a single white feather with a dark brown hair wrapped around it. Duo picked it up and smirked. "I should have known…" He muttered and this time when he saw something move in his peripheral vision, he didn't turn to face it. Instead, he just smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks…for the perfect gift." Holding the feather to his chest, he walked back into the room with his new friends.

**THE END**


End file.
